Sasuke Pergi Ke paris
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke Pergi ke paris? apa benar ya?


**Sasuke Pergi Ke Paris ?**

**Humor/Parody**

**Pair** : Sasuke.U And Naruto.U

**Disc **: punya masashi Kishimoto!

**Sum** : Sasuke pergi ke paris? Apa benar ya?

**Warn**: AU, OOC, Typo(miss), gaje, Etc…gak suka jangan baca! NO FLAME!

**- One Shot –**

**Happy Reading…**

Suatu sianga yang cerah dengan burung berkicauan (?). tampak di depan sebuah rumah beraksen kayu, seorang pemuda tampan namun terlihat seprti gembel (di timpuk ) berambut raven ala pantat ayam, bermata onyx dan bawa- bawa tas gede yang isinya baju miliknya , sebut saja dia Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke baru aja pulang dari Paris, lho…kota menara efel (Eifel) itu lho…wuiihh…keren, kan?.

Tapi ada yang aneh nih…dimana- mana kalo orang abis jalan- jalan keluar negri, ka gaya'nya keren!,baju bagus, pulang dari bandara naik taksi atau mobil jemputan, kalo Sasuke? Nebeng odong- odongnya abang Orochimaru! Mana disetelin lagu ' tek kotek!kotek!kotek…anak ayam turun berkotek…' cucok gak tuh lagu ama rambutnya Sasuke yang kayak pantat ayam? Sasuke sungguh tersungging (?) dengan lagu itu, merasa oiy!. Belum lagi tampang Sasuke yang udah kayak orang kagak mandi sebulan!. Rambutnya acak- acakan, bajunya kummel, bawa- bawa tas pula! Udah persis kayak suami yang diusir suaminya.

" akhirnya…gue sampai rumah juga! " seru Sasuke.

" woy! Lo naik odong- odong gue bayar, dong! Enak aja lo mau gratisan!.tadi lo naik dari prapatan bandara kesini abisin empat lagu, satu lagunya sepuluh rebu! Jadinya lo bayar empat puluh rebu! " teriak si abang odong- odong.

Sasuke melongo…

Naik odong- odong aja bayar empat puluh rebu? Naik taksi dari perempatan bandara kerumahnya aja gak sampe segitu!. Mana uang Sasuke udah abis lagi dari ke'paris, dibayar pake apa coba?

" bujuk buset…masa naik odong- odong aja empat puluh rebu?naik taksi aja kagak sampe segitu! "

" iya dong…" orochimaru tetep kukuh.

" …ngegenjotnya capek tau, nih kaki! "

" dua puluh rebu aja! "

" kagak bisa ditawar! "

" kan, situ ikut naik juga bang Orochi! Jadi ya pipit- pipit (fifty- fifty) dong! "

Orochimaru garuk- garuk kepala bingung. Nih, yang bego gue ato Sasuke yang ngubulin gue, yak?. Batinnya o'on.

" kan, gue yang punya? "

" iya, tapi kan situ ikut naik odong- odongnya! Iya kalo situ kagak ikuta naik terus gue yang bawa sendiri. Gimana sih? "

Orochimaru pasang tampang mikir. Sasuke nyengir seneng. Kena lo!. Batin Sasuke.

PLOK!

Orochimaru tepuk tangan satu kali tanda kalo dia selese mikirnya.

" hahaha…iya ya Sas! Pinter lo Sas. Terus mana duitnya? " ujar Orochimaru bego sambil nadahin tangan.

Sasuke ngebuka salah satu tasnya dan ngambil satu bokser putih polkadot lop- lop merah muda punya'nya.

" nih…" Sasuke nyodorin boksernya.

" …gue kagak punya uang kes ( cash ) jdi gue bayarnya pake ini aja! Nih, bokser kesayangan gue dan harganya empat puluh rebu. Tadi, kan odong- odongnya dua puluh rebu, jadi kembalinya dua puluh rebu! "

Orochimaru mikir dulu, nih…mas ague dibayar pake bokser, sih? Kalo bokser begituan ,mah gue punya banyak .

" kagak bisa! Bayarnya kes, dong! Kalo bokser gituan, mah gue punya dua lusin dirumah! "

" yak elah…lo kagak tau apa, nih bokser pembawa keberuntungan tau!, buktinya aja gue bias ngibulin situ dan bakal dapet duit bentar lagi dri situ…bener kagak? "

Orochimaru mikir lagi. Iya ya…bener juga!. Batinnya. Aduh…dasar o'on! Udah jelas dari omongan Sasuke kalo dia ngaku ngibulin Orochimaru, kan?, tapi masih aja kagak nyadar, nih…ckckck… bego kok dipelihara sih…

" ya udah,nih… " Orochimaru nyodorin uang dua puluh rebu ke Sasuke.

" …bener juga lo Sas! "

" gitu dong… " Sasuke nyengir iblis.

" …nih boksernya!. Jadi gue udah bayar, nih ya…"

" beres bro… "

Orochimaru cekikikan seneng dan Sasuke langsung ngeloyor masuk rumahnya sebelum Orochimaru sadar dari ke'bego-annya. Lumayan dapet dua puluh rebu! Padahal tuh bokser gue beli dari mpok Tsunade harganya sepuluh rebu tiga!. Batinnya bener- bener nista dan pantas ditiru dirumah * author dikeroyok readers *.

" eh? Tunggu dulu… " ujar Orochimaru yang mulai sadar dari o'onnya.

" …kan, yang naik odong- odong dia ( Sasuke ) tapi kok gue yang bayar ya? Kan, gue yang punya odong- odongnya? Kok gue mau dibayar pake bokser butut itu ya? Masa iya bokser butut nan bekas gini aja dua puluh rebu, sih? Dan gue ngasih dia dua puluh rebu lagi…terus gue dapet apa'an dong? " Orochimaru masih mikir.

Loading 10%...

Loading 25%...

Loading 50%...

Loading 75%...

Loading 100%...

Orochimaru mulai kedip- kedip gaje kayak orang sembelit Karena baru nyadar kalo dia dikibulin Sasuke.

" WOOOYYY! SASUKE! KURANG ASEM LO NGIBULI GUE! " Teriak Orochimaru.

Sedangkan diteras rumahnya, Sasuke ketawa ngakak sampe guling- guling dilante ( lantai ) ngedenger suara teriakan tuh mahluk kagak jelas ( Orochimaru ).

" Ahahaha…dasar bego! Lemot! Ahahahaha…. " Sasuke masih ketewa ngakak. Sungguh sangat OOC sekali dikau, nak – PLAK! -.

Pintu rumahnya dibuka ama seorang mahlik keriputan nan tampan, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke. Itachi ngedenger suara ketawa yang sepertinya suara Sasuke dari dalem rumah. Karena penasaran jadi dia keluar aja, tapi ternyata bener! Itu dedeknya yang ketawa ngakak sampe guling- guling di lante gitu. Itachi sweetdrop. Adek gue gila ya? Kesurupan reok bali kali ya?. Batinnya.

Tunggu dulu! Bali?

Yup! Awalnya Sasuke pengen liburan ke Bali, tapi kayaknyaada perubahan rencana dari Bali jadi ke Paris.

" woy! Baka ototou! Lo gila ya? Ketawa sampe segitunya…ngompol tau rasa lo! " ujar Itachi swt.

Sasuke berhenti ketawa. Sadar kalo dia bener- bener kayak orang gila.

" gue pake popok, kok (?) tenang aja! " sahut Sasuke o'on.

Itachi sweetdrop. Bener, nih…adek tercintanya bener- bener kesurupan, nih…OOC banget!

" masuk sono!. Emang ada apa, sih? Lo ketawa sampe guling- guling gitu? "

Itachi dan Sasuke masuk kedalem rumah sembari Sasuke cerita soal kejadian abal yang dialaminya tadi bareng Orochimaru.

" huahahahaha…lo bayar pake bokser? Hahaha…terus masih dikasih duit juga? Hahaha…dasar Bakoro ( Baka Orochimaru) ahahaha…aduduh..perut gue mules hahaha… " Itachi masih aja ngakak.

Sasuke geleng- geleng sweetdrop.

" Aniki gila ya? "

Jyaahhh…tadi lo yang ngakak kayak orang gila lebih parah dari Aniki lo! Sesama orang gila dilarang saling menuduh!. – author dilempar kejamban –

Setelah puas ngakak, kini Itachi ngeliatin penampilan adiknya itu dari atas kebawah terus keatas lagi kebawah lagi keatas lagi ke –PLAK – err…yah, pokoknya adiknya itu lusuh banget.

Nih, adek gue uda kayak gembel ya? Bawa- bawa tas lecek pula tampangnya, uda kayak anak tiri diusir ibunya. Batin Itachi nista.

" lo ngapain aja ke Bali? Ampe lusuh semua gini. Tampang lo kayak gembel Ototou… " Tanya Itachi.

" nanti aja gue cerita'in, lo pasti iri deh. Sekarang gue mau istarahat dulu! Siapin makanan ya? Gue laper nih… " jawab ples perintah Sasuke.

" iya iya! Seenak jengkol (?) aja lo nyuruh gue! " sahut Itachi.

Sasuke gak peduli, dia langsung ngeloyor kekamarnya. Mau mandi dulu sebelum dia yang tampan bin ganteng ini di lalerin (?) terus abis itu makan perutnya udah rebanaan nih minta diisi (?).

Singkat cerita. Sasuke yang udah selese mandi dan makan tentunya, sekarang lagi ada dikamar Sasuke,nih… mereka Cuma berdua aja karena enyak ama babenye lagi keluar kondangan entah kemana dan bakal lama baliknya. Nelantari Itachi gitu aja yang Cuma dikasih duit dua puluh rebu buat makan ama adiknya (Sasuke) kalo pulang nanti. Sasuke ama Itachi duduk manis diatas ranjang Sasuke.

" ayo, cerita…lo selama seminggu di Bali ngapain aja? Kok lo pulang- pulang lecek gitu? " Tanya Itachi.

" gue kagak jadi pergi ke Bali! Gue malah pergi ke Paris! " jawab Sasuke semangat.

Itachi bingung. Paris? Bukanyya adek geu perginya ke Bali?. Tanya Itachi dalam hati. Selain itu, kok bias ya dia sampe ke Paris? Padahal dia kan bawa uangnya Cuma cukup buat sampe di Bali aja?. Itachi makin bingung.

" 'Paris'? kok bias? " Tanya Itachi.

" iri kan lo?..." Sasuke malah bales nanya.

" …di Paris, tuh ya, kereeeennn…banget! Gue naik kemenara epel! Yang kayak menara telepon itu, lho!, tapi gue bias naik turunnya bingung… " Sasuke mulai cerita.

Itachi sweetdrop. Naik menara epel apa naik pohon, sih? Bias naik kok gak bias turun?. Batin Itachi.

" …ternyata paris, tuh buaguuusss banget! " ujar Sasuke ampe monyong- monyong.

" kok lo bias sampe ke Paris, sih? " Tanya itachi.

" gue salah beli tiket dari calo! Kan, kata tuh calo tiket yang gue beli arahnya ke Bali dan gue dianter juga ama petugas informasi nyang bahenol ntuh ke pesawatnya. Ya gue nurut aja…eh, taunya gue pas bangun tidur gue uda sampe di Paris. Mana duit saku gue Cuma cukup buat bayar taksi sampe kemenara epel doing lagi. Sial banget gue… " ujar Sasuke panjang X lebar=tinggi.

Tunggu…jadi ceritanya si adeknya ini nyasar toh…ditipu terus sampe ke Paris.

" jadi, lo ketipu terus nyasar dong sampe keParis? "

" gitu deh…mana gue kagak ngarti bahasa linggis (?) lagi- eh inggris! Jadinya seminggu itu gue muter- muter kagak jelas gitu diparis dan gue dapet bantuan buat pulang dari pihak bandara disana…gratis! "

" jadi selama seminggu lo nyasar? "

" iya, tapi kagak apa- apa…yang penting gue abis dari Paris! Uahahaha…"

Itachi makin sweetdrop. Nih, Sasuke nyasar kok malah seneng, untung bisa pulang…kalo kagak gimana tuh jadinya? Dasar bego. Batin Itachi.

" kalo lo kagak bisa pulang gimana? Kok lo malah seneng gitu sih? "

" weeekkk…biarin aja! Yang penting gue abis keParis! "

" terserah lo dah… " Itachi pusing ma adeknya itu.

Sasuke senyum- senyum sendiri, seneng, karena dia bias pergi keParis. Padahal dia nyasar tuh..yang awalnya mau ke Bali malah nyasar keParis. Untung kagak diculik dan di jadiin TKI lo!.

" kapan- kapan gue mau nyasar ke Inggris! Mau ketemu Barak Ombama! " seru Sasuke semangat.

Itachi dobel sweetdrop sampe nyusruk dari atas ranjang kelante. Nih, adeknya emang bener- bener udah gila apa ya?. Dimana- mana kalo orang mnyasar itu pasti takut, kan? Lha ini Sasuke malah seneng dan malah pengen nyasar lagi ke Inggris malah! Dasar Sasuke edan… batin Itachi.

** - OWARI –**

Rin : ahaha…Rin balik lagi bawa cerita yang gaje banget! Oh iya, Rin mau ucapin makasih buanget buat yang uda ripiu ' what artinya apa?'.

-Mimi tingting senju.

- sassurissawinchester.

- Twingwing rukake.

- violeta clark.

-patto-san'

Arigatou banget atas kesediaannya untuk meripiu fic Rin yang super gaje itu. Ja minna… ^^

R

I

P

I

U PLAESEEEEEEEE…. ^^


End file.
